A shooting Star
by naley23alwaysandforever
Summary: “You can’t do that, come on I promise Haley will be okay, but she won’t be if something bad happens to you.”“Okay, but I am making sure that promise sticks.” Naley, Jeyton, Brucas. full summary inside! COMPLETEE! :
1. Chapter 1

**A shooting star**

_**Chapter 1 the big bang **_

_**Summary: The day of the shooting, Lucas convinced Nathan to get out of the school, but something did happen to Haley. Peyton was also shot, but in this story Jake was there and he saved her. Naley, Jeyton, Brucas. Keith lives, Jimmy Edwards still doesn't.**_

"_Good Morning Tree Hill High and welcome to a fabulous Friday!"_

Gigi was heard on the morning announcements over the loud speaker.

"Great could this day get any better? Brooke have you seen Nathan?"

"No, they had practice this morning and Luke called and said they would be late."

"Oh okay then I guess I'll just head inside to the tutor center. Bye Brooke, bye Peyton."

"Bye Tutor-wife!"

Brooke and Peyton watched Haley walk away and when she was safely inside the school Brooke turned around and slapped Peyton's arm.

"Brooke! What the hell?"

"Peyton, you need to start being nice to her!"

"Look she's the one who left, and besides why?"

"Nathan forgave her! Why can't you? And maybe she did leave, but face it Peyton she came back!"

"Whatever Brooke! Let's just go inside before we're late."

"Fine."

They both walk in the school and they are right outside the library doors when Peyton laughs and something that Brooke says and Brooke has a huge grin on her face when they look through the glass windows to see a scared senior pointing a gun directly at them. They move away as soon as the shot was fired.

"Peyton! Peyton!"

Brooke can't look for her as she is being picked up and she ran outside. She saw the basketball players getting off the bus.

"Brooke, what's going on?"

Lucas runs towards her.

"Someone has a gun inside and there shooting."

"Haley, Haley!"

Nathan is running around like a mad man.

"I lost Peyton."

"It's okay Brooke, it will all be okay."

He tries comforting Brooke when Nathan is running into the school, Lucas runs to get him. Whitey yells at both of them as well as Brooke, but they continue running. Lucas assures Brooke he will be right back.

232322323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

Inside:

"Nate, man what the hell are you doing?"

"I am going to the tutor center to get Haley."

Nathan is picking up a baseball bat when Lucas closes the door to Whitey's office.

"You can't do that, come on I promise Haley will be okay, but she won't be if something bad happens to you."

"Okay, but I am making sure that promise sticks."

Nathan looks at him sternly.

"I promise little brother."

They both exited the building.

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

Inside the Library:

"Peyton?"

"Jake what are you doing back in Tree Hill?"

"I was coming back for you. Interesting day to come back huh?"

"Yeah…"

Her voice trailed off as she was sobbing.

Jake went to comfort her when he notices the blood streaming from her leg.

"Oh Peyton we have to get you out of here."

"No, I can't walk I tried."

She broke into sobs again.

"That's okay we will just sit here, and wait it out."

She nodded her head.

"JAKE! I need to know if Brooke is okay, do you know?"

"Shh…Peyton she is probably fine, knowing Brooke she is probably just worried about you."

"You're right I am sorry and I forgot there was a psycho with a gun in here. That's why I screamed."

"It's okay Peyt, god I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He leaned in and managed to grab a kiss.

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

The Tutor center:

"Jimmy calm down, okay no one needs to get hurt."

Jimmy Edwards held a gun pointed at the five hostages in the tutor center, Rachel Gatina, Skills Taylor, Abby Brown, Marcus Bard, and Haley James-Scott.

"Haley don't talk to me! When was the last time we talk other than this?"

"Well…"

"That's right; it was before you started dating Mr. Hotshot basketball player."

"Jimmy, just because I found love doesn't mean you have a right to be so mean."

"Are trying to get shot?"

"No, of course not, I just think that you don't need to go all crazy, you don't need a gun."

Marcus steps up to Jimmy.

"I don't think he has the guts to shoot any of us."

"Oh really, I suggest that you back up or Mrs. Scott here gets it."

"You wouldn't."

"Yeah."

BAM!!

"I would."

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

_**Love it?**_

_**Or should I just stop now?**_

_**Five reviews and I continue!**_

_**Thanks! **_


	2. What the hell!

_**I changed my mind. Jimmy Edwards doesn't die, that would be too weird, so yeah, he does NOT die! Anyway! Have fun reading please review! 7 reviews and I continue! 3!**_

Chapter 2

**The tutor center:**

"_Jimmy calm down, okay no one needs to get hurt."_

_Jimmy Edwards held a gun pointed at the five hostages in the tutor center, Rachel Gatina, Skills Taylor, Abby Brown, Marcus Bard, and Haley James-Scott. _

"_Haley don't talk to me! When was the last time we talk other than this?"_

"_Well…"_

"_That's right; it was before you started dating Mr. Hotshot basketball player."_

"_Jimmy, just because I found love doesn't mean you have a right to be so mean."_

"_Are trying to get shot?"_

"_No, of course not, I just think that you don't need to go all crazy, you don't need a gun."_

_Marcus steps up to Jimmy._

"_I don't think he has the guts to shoot any of us."_

"_Oh really, I suggest that you back up or Mrs. Scott here gets it."_

"_You wouldn't."_

"_Yeah."_

_BAM!!_

"_I would."_

Haley reached down and grabbed her upper thigh with blood streaming out. Rachel reached for her cell phone.

"Nathan! It's Rachel."

"_Rachel, I don't have time for your games! What do you want?"_

"No games, I am in the tutor center with Haley and--."

Jimmy steps forward towards Rachel.

"Put the phone down Rachel."

"No, she is her husband he deserves to know!"

"Fine, then let the police storm in here and then they'll find her!"

"NO! If I tell him I guarantee he will be the first one in here!"

"Yeah I know that is why we aren't going to tell him."

Rachel turned towards Haley, and saw all the blood coming out of her leg.

"Oh my god! Someone get something to wrap her leg up with. Unless you want her to bleed to death!"

Marcus rips his shirt and wraps it around Haley's thigh.

Rachel looked down at her phone to see that someone had hung up. She smiled; she knew Nathan heard the whole thing, especially about her bleeding to death. She knew Nathan wasn't stupid, he knew what that meant.

**Outside:**

Nathan slammed his phone shut when he heard Rachel say something about Haley bleeding to death. He looked around him and saw Lucas. He started towards him and threw him against a wall.

"You promised! Man, she was shot! Damn it Luke! You promised!"

He released Lucas and started toward the doors of the school until he felt his father's arm stop him.

"Nathan, you can not go into that school, you have no idea where they are."

"Oh yes I do in the tutor center with a shot Haley, and I know damn well that no one is stopping me!"

Dan's face dropped, he always liked Haley, ever since he met Lucas. Haley was like a second daughter to him, in fact she was his daughter-in-law.

"Nathan what are talking about?"

He explained to his father about the phone call

"Well how do you expect to fight this Jimmy off, with what Nathan? A baseball bat?"

"Well actually I was hoping a certain police commissioner could help me out."

He motioned towards his father, who was the police commissioner of Tree Hill, North Carolina.

"Nathan, I don't think I could give you a gun. Your head is not in the right place right now."

"I know I know, I just need your help. I need you to come inside with me, no one will know, and just scare him off. And of course, arrest him."

"Alright, but give me one minute."

"Thirty seconds!"

"Okay."

Dan ran to get his gun off the police car and they both snuck off to the back of the school building, and now they were approaching the tutor center.

**Tutor Center:**

"Haley just breathe. Okay? Haley? Stay awake!"

KNOCK-KNOCK

They all jumped as Jimmy went to answer the door, he opened it up just a smidge when Nathan pushed all the way through. The anger was evident in his eyes.

"Whoa, Mr. Hotshot, remember I am holding a gun."

"Yeah I know and so is he."

He motioned towards his father who was just now approaching the door, and held his gun up to Jimmy's face.

"Alright, Mr. Edwards, put your gun down, because I will shoot."

"Yeah fine, but I already have."

He put his gun down and Nathan lunged towards him and shoved him against a wall.

"So Jim? You think that it was fun to shoot my wife?"

"Well, kind of."

"You fucking son of a bitch!"

Nathan was about to slam his fist into Jimmy's face when Rachel's scream stopped him.

"Haley! Wake up!"

Nathan ran towards Haley.

"Haley baby wake up."  
He scooped her up in her arms and carried her out the front door where he was surrounded by police officers.

"Please hand her over to me sir."

"I will not leave my wife's side."

"Sir, please?"

"No! I did it once and look where it got me, and stop arguing with me, get my wife some help!"

The police officer held up is hands and surrendered, pointed to an ambulance off the curb. Nathan spotted Lucas, and sent him a death glare. Lucas looked as if he were about to cry.

"Excuse me, my name is Nathan Scott, and this is my wife, Haley Scott, could you please help us."

The paramedic looked back at the kid who was supposed to be Mr. Tough guy, and he was about to ball into tears.

"Of course son, hop in."

The paramedic was looking at the wound.

"Alright George, take us to Tree Hill Memorial and as fast as you can this girls lost a lot of blood."

Nathan couldn't hold it anymore. He cried and held Haley's hand.

"Mr. Scott, I am sure everything will be okay."

The paramedic then jumped out of the ambulance as it came to a stop at Tree Hill Memorial. The other paramedic came out from the driver's seat and the two rolled her in telling the doctor's about her problems. Nathan couldn't go with her because of weird hospital policies. He heard his phone ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Nate, its Brooke, please tell me that Haley is okay."_

Brooke was sobbing into the phone.

"Brooke, I don't know, they just took her inside of the hospital, but--."

"_Which hospital?"_

"Tree Hill Memorial, but Brooke listen--."

She cut him off, again.

"_Nathan chill out, I will be there soon, okay, bye."_

She hung up before he had a chance to tell her that Lucas wasn't allowed to come to the hospital so don't bother bringing him unless she wanted a brawl. Oh well!

**The Library: (happening right after the Tutor center)**

"Okay, Peyton I need to get you out of here before you bleed to death."

"Fine, but how do you suppose we do that?"

"Let me look at your leg."

She nodded and he went towards her leg. He sighed. He was definitely relieved. She thought he was worried.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"Oh nothing Peyton, it was just glass. Thank god."

"Yeah, do you think you could help me try and walk again?"

"Of course"

He got up and held his hands out to her. She took them and tried standing up, and as soon as she did she fell into him. Their faces were inches apart. When someone came into the library, they then got worried, but calmed down when they saw it was Dan.

"Mr. Scott you scared us, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to get you out, Jimmy has been taken out of the school and I figured you would want to go see Haley."

Peyton's eyes grew big, as did Jakes.

"What's wrong with Haley?"

She basically pounced on him.

"She was uh… shot in her upper thigh and Nathan went with her to Tree Hill Memorial. I just spoke with him, she is in surgery, and he is really upset."

"Why didn't anyone call me?"

She reached down to grab her cell phone when it hit her.

"No cell service. Damn it! How am I supposed to get out of here?"

"I'll carry you."

Jake offered, but Peyton believed she was too heavy, so she shook her head.

"No Jake, I am too fat."

"Peyton! You are totally not fat, now I am carrying you whether you like it or not! Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

He swooped her up in his arms and followed Dan out of the building. They were soon on their way to the hospital after Peyton was bandaged up.

**At the hospital (everyone, but the adults, are there now):**

All five teenagers awaited the doctor's presence to hear about Haley. Nathan had cried a little more and Brooke and Lucas had comforted him. He was pacing, when the doctor finally came in.

"Family of Haley James?"

"Haley Scott actually" Nathan corrected him, "That's us."

"Oh, I am sorry; you are all family of her?"

"Well I am her husband and this is her brother-in-law, but I would really like them to hear it."

He motioned towards Lucas then the rest of their friends.

"I am sorry, only family."

"Fine, look you guys we will come out and tell you soon okay?"

Lucas spoke for Nathan.

"Alright we will be right outside."

They left the room and Lucas and Nathan turned toward the doctor.

"Is my wife okay?"

The doctor felt bad for him, he could tell that Nathan had been crying, so he tried not to hesitate.

"Your wife suffered severe blood loss, but we were able to get a blood transfusion so that is no longer a problem. Her shot was a through-and-through, so we didn't need to have surgery to get the bullet out. And her leg didn't suffer from any nerve damage."

Nathan was now agitated a bit and a little anxious.

"Well then what is the problem?"

"The baby. We still do not know if the baby made it."

"Baby? But Haley wasn't pregnant."

"Well, son apparently she was."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

Nathan questioned himself now, but the doctor thought he was questioning him.

"Well when Haley woke up we explained to her what we are explaining now, and she didn't know she was pregnant either, but I would say she is about three months along."

"Wait, three months and no morning sickness or anything?"

"No, she had it, but she believed it was the flu."

"Oh, man I am so stupid- wait did you say Haley was awake? Can I go see her?"

"Yes, you may."

Nathan looked back at Lucas whose mouth still hung open, from the previous news.

"Luke will you tell the rest of them what's going on I want to go see Haley."

"Of course man, tell her I love her."

"Okay."

Nathan followed the doctor into Haley's room.

Haley looked up at him and burst into tears.

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Anyway thanks for all your reviews!**

**If you have any questions just ask!**

**Please review! **

**Thank you! 3!**


	3. He what

A Shooting Star Chapter 3 He what?

_**Okay, so I have been trying to update for a while now, but my computer has been messing up so here it is…thank you! **_

_Nathan followed the doctor into Haley's room._

_Haley looked up at him and burst into tears._

Nathan ran to her side.

"Hales, it will all be okay."

"God I hope so Nathan, I had no idea about the baby."

"Hales I know, it will be okay, shhhhh…"

Haley cried a little longer until the doctor came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?"

"That's us."

"Hi, I am Dr. Sirus, and I was assisting the surgery after we found out Mrs. Scott was pregnant."

Nathan was aggravated. 'Why the fuck does me cares who he is, just fucking tell me what is wrong with my wife and baby.' Nathan thought silently to himself.

The doctor did notice that Nathan was getting agitated so he stopped with the pleasantries.

"Anyway, your baby's hear is beating slower than normal, it might not be anything but it might be a disease. Is there any heart diseases in your family?"

Nathan was a tad shocked, but he spoke before Haley could.

"My father has HCM."

"And so does his brother."

Nathan's eyes grew big and he turned to look at Haley.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything, but he is supposed to be taking his medication."

The doctor nodded his head and left the young couple to talk before Nathan stopped him.

"Are our friends allowed to see her now?"

"Yes Mr. Scott, would you like me to send them in?"

"Yes please."

The doctor nodded again, and went to find the couple's friends.

"Who's here for Haley Scott?"

Lucas, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, Deb, Dan, Karen and Keith jumped up to move towards the doctor.

"We are." All eight of them said in unison.

"Alright she is in room 23, just down the hall, you may _all_ go."

They sprinted down the hall way and stopped at the door when they heard yelling.

"Nathan what is your problem?"

"Haley, you should have told me about Lucas."

Lucas cringed at his name, she told him and he knew it, his basketball career was over.

"If Lucas wanted you to know he would have told you!"

"Whatever Haley, you just didn't want me to know!"

"Damn it Nathan not everything is about you!"

Things were getting heated so Lucas decided to make their presence behind the door noticeable.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Lucas walked in and the mad and angry face Haley had was now replaced with a sweet smile.

"I told the doctor to get our friends."

Nathan glared at Lucas. And Haley glared at Nathan.

"Nathan, Lucas is my friend, hi Luke."

She motioned for Lucas to come over to her and give her a hug.

"Hey Hales, how are you feeling?"

"Oh well I don't know, but yeah, I am still thinking about it." Her voice was brought down to a whisper so only Lucas could hear, "I told Nathan, about your heart."

Lucas' eyes grew big and he exploded.

"Why the hell would you do that Haley?"

"BECAUSE THE DOCTOR ASKED, AND I AM TELLING YOU NOW, THAT YOU SHOULD TELL THEM BEFORE I DO!"

Haley had grown upset with his reaction.

"Fuck this! Haley, you have no idea!"

"Damn it Lucas--."

Nathan jumped towards his wife's side, to make sure that this wasn't getting to her or the baby.

"Baby are you alright?"

"I will be as soon as I finish my statements. I am going to start over."

"Damn it Lucas, what is going on with you could affect my child, I will not disclose information that could affect whether my child lives or dies!"

"Haley sometimes you can be selfish."

Nathan had heard enough and ran towards Lucas with fury evident in his eyes, and shoved him up against a wall, and a gasp escaped everyone's mouth, and Keith, Jake and Dan went to pull the boys apart.

"Lucas, you are the one who is selfish, don't you dare call my wife, who is speaking about our child, selfish! You are the one keeping it from everyone, and when you tell them it will probably break their hearts, and that _brother_ is selfish!"

Brooke and Karen had had enough!

"What the hell is wrong?"

Before Lucas could answer Nathan did it for him.

"Lucas has HCM, he lied about the test, and Haley told the doctor, because our baby's heart is beating slower than normal! Take that for selfish Lucas."

Nathan struggled to get out of Jake's grasp, but Lucas got out of Keith's arms easily because he was so shocked he dropped his arms. Karen began to cry.

"What the hell is going on here?"

They all whipped there heads around to see a very angry, nurse, Taylor James. She didn't notice who was on the bed.

"You are disrupting all of the other patients and you are probably upsetting…" she looked at the chart and without thinking said the name, "Mrs. Haley Scott, now please- whoa wait a minute! Hay?"

"Hey Tay I didn't know you were a nurse."

"No one did, and that is how I like it, but Haley-bub what are you doing here?"

"I um… I was kind of shot."

"Oh, okay, but I don't get it; it says that you have an OB/GYN on your case."

"That's because they found out I was pregnant when I was in surgery."

"Aright then I have to get back to work, good seeing you Nathan."

She winked in Nathan's direction.

"Unbelievable." Haley muttered under her breath but Nathan heard it.

The doctor walked in, and he was apparently pissed.

"Alright, I want all of you gone!"

They all nodded their heads, and took off for the door. They all walked back to the waiting room. But Nathan stayed with Haley and they listened to what the doctor had to say.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, we tested the baby's blood, for HCM, and he doesn't have it, his heart is just beating abnormally because of all the excitement."  
Nathan and Haley both sighed.

"The gunshot wound should heal, but we want to keep Haley here, for the night for observation."

"Alright thank you for helping Dr. Sirus, my wife and I appreciate it."

"No problem. Sleep well Mrs. Scott."

The doctor left the room and went back to his office.

"Haley, listen I am sorry about yelling at you about Lucas, apparently he would have exploded."

"Nate, its okay, let's just sleep, I am kind of tired."

Nathan nodded his head, and climbed into bed with Haley when a knock was heard at there door. They looked up, and they immediately regretted it.

"So, I see you were desperate to see me."

Nathan grew with fury when he saw him. Jimmy Edwards had no right to be anywhere near him or his wife, or their baby. And how the hell is he out of jail?

_**What do you think?**_

_**Again, sorry I haven't updated lately something has been wrong with my computer!**_

_**Please review!!!**_

_**I will try and update my other stories soon!**_

_**Reviews will make my updates go faster!**_

_**I am leaving town for Thanksgiving, so I don't know when I will be able to update… **_


	4. Buttons?

A shooting Star Chapter 4—Buttons?

**Sorry it is short!**

_Nathan nodded his head, and climbed into bed with Haley when a knock was heard at there door. They looked up, and they immediately regretted it._

"_So, I see you were desperate to see me."_

_Nathan grew with fury when he saw him. Jimmy Edwards had no right to be anywhere near him or his wife or their baby. And how the hell is he out of jail?_

Nathan jumped out of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here Edwards?"

"Wow! You know my name, I should be honored! But I am not."

"Get out."

"Well, I just wanted to see how Haley was doing."

"She is better. Now you know so get out."

"Wait up, man. Can I like talk to her for a little, you know, catch up?"

"What? No man, you shot her and put our baby at risk, what the hell do you want? And how the hell did you get out of jail?"

"Come on, I said I was sorry, but to answer your other question, I kind of escaped and came to see Haley."

Haley spoke up.

"You escaped?"

"Wow! Golden boy let you speak that's sweet."

"Shut up Edwards, and get out before I drag you out."

"Fine, whatever Scott! But Haley….I will be seeing you soon"  
He sent a creepy smile towards her and it sent a shiver up Haley's spine, but not in the good way. Nathan basically pushed him out the door and slammed the door behind him. Haley noticed that her husband was obviously angered.

"Babe, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine Hales, just a little pissed, but I will get over it, are you okay?"

She nodded slowly.

"Yeah I am fine, come back to this little bed."

She smiled towards him and Nathan could feel all his worries floating away. He gave her a small smile, which turned into a full grin, when Haley yawned.

"Babe, are you laughing at me, I know that I yawn funny, but jeez do you have to laugh at me?"

"Hales, I am not laughing at you, I am just happy that you are here, and all mine."

"All yours? Kind of possessive aren't we?"

She teased him.

"Ha Ha! Cute Hales!" She could barely contain her laughter.

"I know, but seriously babe, what's wrong?"

"I just don't that creep around you, me or the baby."

"Yeah, I have been thinking about that."

"Oh my goodness, she has been thinking, this is never good!"

"Cute! No, but seriously, I don't want to call our baby it, that is so impersonal."

"Well, then what would you like to call the baby?"

"Well let's think what do you think about tax write-off?" She broke into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my goodness I was just kidding! Your face was priceless, babe do you really think I would even consider thinking of our child that way?"

"No, of course not, but in all seriousness, what did you have in mind?"

"How about button?"

"Button? That's nice, but don't call him your little button when he gets older."

"He? Someone is sure of themselves."

"I am a Scott, and we only produce males."

"We'll see about that."

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Hi, I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"No, Dr. Sirus, what is up?"

"Mrs. Scott, we have discovered a development in your pregnancy."

Haley's breath caught in her throat.

"Oh? What is it doc?"

Dr. Sirus chuckled, this girl had so much life, and he could tell that she was worried out of her mind.

"Nothing bad, at least I hope not."

Nathan was a tad worried himself.

"Just out with it Dr. Sirus."

"Right, it seems that we had something hiding when we did your ultrasound and we couldn't hear it, but once my colleagues and I took a closer look, we discovered that you my dear are pregnant with twins."

"Twins? Like, twice as big and the birthing process hurts twice as much and twice as many diapers or my baby has four arms, four legs, two heads, four feet, four eyes, four eyes, but not two hearts. Which explanation makes more sense doc?"

"Mrs. Scott, you are definitely a character. You are having twins, the first explanation."  
"Oh my!"

Nathan was definitely shocked.

"So…I guess we are having two buttons?"

**I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated lately, but it is almost Christmas Break! Three more days, which means more time! And my class is reading Shakespeare, which takes time!**

**Please review!!!!**

**Thank you!**


	5. Dont you hate it?

A shooting star— Don't you hate it?

"_Mrs. Scott, you are definitely a character. You are having twins, the first explanation."  
"Oh my!"_

_Nathan was definitely shocked._

"_So…I guess we are having two buttons?"_

Haley was told to stay the night and then would be released at around noon tomorrow.

The next morning Brooke was the first one to come see them.

"Tutor soon-to-be mom! How are you feeling?"

"Hi Tigger! I am great and we have news to tell you, where is Nathan?"

"He was getting coffee; I don't think he knows you're awake."

"Oh."

Just then Nathan walked into the room.

"Brooke? Haley you're awake."

"Well aren't you Captain Obvious! Now tell me the news, no wait!"

"Why?"

"I don't know--."

Lucas walked into the room quietly hoping Nathan wouldn't be there.

"Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't be here Nate."

"Yeah well where do you expect me to be?"

"Sorry could I talk to Haley alone please?"

Brooke shook her head vigorously.

"NO! I want them to tell me the news!"

Haley rolled her eyes and laughed at her friends antics.

"Okay, now are you ready Tigger?"

"Yes please tell me!"

Haley looked to Nathan who had a wide grin on his face. Then at Lucas who was curious, but guilty also, then to Brooke who had the excitement written on her face.

"We're having twins!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH THIS IS SOOOOO COOL! I GET TO MAKE MORE CLOTHES!"

"Brooke my ears!"

"Oh my god Tutor soon-to-be mom of twins, I am so sorry!"

"That's okay, now if you don't mind I would like to talk to Lucas alone."

"Okay, I'll be in the waiting room, but I am totally coming back to discuss the baby showers!"

Haley had no time to protest as Brooke was already on her cell phone yelling at Peyton to bring her party planner book to her. Haley looked to Nathan.

"Nathan, could I please talk to Lucas alone, if I need you I will call the nurse in here, I promise, now go."

"Alright Hales but I am going to be in the waiting room with Brooke, god help me!"

He joked. Haley laughed, and then turned to Lucas as soon as Nathan was gone.

"I'm sorry."

They started at the same time, Lucas chuckled and Haley giggled.

"You first Hales."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything without asking you first, but for arguments sake my children were at stake I couldn't lie to the doctors."

"I know, I just overreacted, my mother and Brooke wont even talked to me because I didn't tell them, so I am really sorry I know that you didn't do it to hurt me I was just upset because I didn't want them to find out before I had a chance to tell them."

"Lucas, you wouldn't have told them and you know that. But with Brooke, all you need to do is plan a romantic date and I will be able to get her there."

"Thank you Hales you have no idea how much that's going to help me! But you're right, I wouldn't have told them. Thanks for the push, but what should I do with my mom."

"Apologize. Lucas I haven't exactly been a mother yet but these babies growing inside of me are my babies, and I am terrified of losing them, just imagine how your mother feels, she has known you for seventeen years and protected you, she is terrified of losing you, just apologize."

"Thanks Hales, I love you and my little nephews."

"Boys? How do you know they're going to be boys?"

"Hales Scott men only produce males."

"So untrue I think I have one of each!"

"Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"It sure would be, now go work things out with my husband and send your crazy girlfriend in here."

"Okay Hales."

Lucas went out to the waiting room and saw Brooke with Peyton and she was fussing at her for something.

"…Peyton please help, she is one of your very best friends! You have to help she's having TWO babies!"

"Fine!"

"You're the best!"

Lucas cleared his throat to show that he was here. Brooke looked at him and gave him a cold stare.

"Did you fix everything with Haley?"

"Yeah she wants to see you, you can go in too Peyton. Do you know where Nathan is?"

"He is by the nursing station he couldn't take it with me anymore."

"Thanks."

"Whatever, come on Peyt let's go."

She dragged Peyton into Haley's room, while Lucas went to find Nathan. He found him at the nurse's station.

"Nate can I talk to you?"

"Is Haley alright?"

"Yeah we worked everything out; she's in her room with Brooke and Peyton. But can we work everything out?"

"I don't know Lucas, you promised nothing would happen to my wife, you called her selfish because she was looking out for our children. Lucas what has happen I don't know."

"Please Nathan I am sorry, but at least she is okay and the good thing about this is that you found out you're having twins."

"I know but I would have rather her not been shot."

"I know and I am really sorry."

"Alright, but don't be stupid again big brother."

"Deal little brother."

They turned when they heard Brooke's heels against the floor.

"Nathan or Lucas, where is Haley?"

"In her room."

Lucas looked at her in confusion.

"No she's not."

"But she was there when I left."

"Jimmy Edwards." Nathan gritted out.

"He's in jail Nate."

"He escaped and came to visit Haley yesterday."

"Oh god."

_**Again, sorry it's short. I might not be able to update for a while, so sorry, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**Feedback is gladly appreciated! 3! Questions or criticism, it helps! **_


	6. Uh oh?

Chapter 6 Uh oh?

_They turned when they heard Brooke's heels against the floor._

"_Nathan or Lucas, where is Haley?"_

"_In her room."_

_Lucas looked at her in confusion._

"_No she's not."_

"_But she was there when I left."_

"_Jimmy Edwards." Nathan gritted out._

"_He's in jail Nate."_

"_He escaped and came to visit Haley yesterday."_

"_Oh god."_

Nathan ran towards the hallway where Haley's room was located and sure enough she wasn't in there. He checked with the nurses, and he checked the bathroom, but no sight.

"Are you looking for the girl in that room?"

Nathan whipped his head around to a girl with her face in a hood and there was something about her voice that reminded him of someone, but decided to brush it off.

"Yeah have you seen her?"

"Yeah some guy with a gun brought her out of the room with a hand over her mouth and pulled her into that room over there."

She pointed to the room across the hallway. Nathan ran shouting a "thank you" to the girl and knocked in the door.

"Haley! Are you in there?"

"NATHAN!"

"Haley, I'm gonna get you out okay?"

Nathan heard the voice of Jimmy Edwards in the room.

"Shut up you little bitch slap don't come in here Scott, I have a gun and you know that I am not afraid of using it."

"I am not afraid of you Edwards."

"Maybe not, but are you afraid that I have the gun pointed at your wife's head?"

"What? What do you want Edwards?"

"I want to get out of the hospital without you squealing on me."

"Fine you got it just let me get my wife."

"Alright I trust you, come on in click"

The door was unlocked and Nathan ran over to Haley. He wrapped his arms around her petite body.

"Hales, baby, are you alright, what happened to your face?"

Jimmy raised his hand.

"That would be me, and I know you won't do anything with the gun pointed at your baby."

"Jimmy just leave, now."

"Fine I am going someone's PMSing."

Nathan heard the door shut and looked back at Haley.

"Hales are you okay?"

Haley didn't move as she just snuggled herself farther into Nathan's embrace. Nathan was about to say something when Jimmy stuck his head back in.

"Oh and Haley," He paused. "Thanks for a great time. And you look fine, no more physicals for you."

Nathan forgot completely that Jimmy was holding a gun and ran towards him putting his hands around his neck which caused his hand to go weak and Haley ran over and grabbed the gun out of Jimmy's hand and pulled Nathan off.

"Nathan, let go."

Nathan looked at Haley and noticed how her appearance looked. Her hospital gown was torn in more than one place and she had fresh bruises on her upper legs. But more importantly he noticed the bleeding in her arm. And then he noticed the gun in her hand pointing straight to Edwards.

"Jimmy I think that you should stay right there."

"Oh what are you going do? Shoot me? I highly doubt that."

Haley moved closer and put the gun inches from Jimmy's body.

"Don't test me bitch."

"Haley, a bitch is a dog so why are you calling me that?"

"It's simple really, bitches are cowards afraid to face feelings, and they are manipulative crazy psychopaths that end up in asylums and I think that I just described you, bitch."

Haley looked at him in disgust and he was about to say something when hospital security came in and took him away. Haley gave them the gun and went back to her hospital room, where the doctor had to look at her bruises and her bleeding arm. Brooke ran towards her and engulfed her in a hug as she pulled away she got a worried look on her face.

"What happened Haley?"

Haley looked at her surprised as the tears were still in her eyes.

"You called me Haley; you never call me Haley unless you are really serious."

"I am honey now tell me."

Haley glanced up at Nathan, Lucas, Peyton and Jake, who had showed up a little while ago, and sighed.

"If I tell you I need you all to promise me something."

Brooke jumped in and everyone agreed.

"Anything."

"You can't go crazy and looking for Jimmy, especially you Nathan."

"What? Hales baby, I can't promise that."

"Then I will only tell the story for the cops, and the people that agreed."

Nathan sighed and nodded his head slowly.

"Fine."

"OK well after Lucas left me I heard my door open and assumed it was Brooke…"

_Flashback_

_Haley positioned her self upright for the craziness that follows Brooke Davis around like a little puppy. But when the door opened and in walked Jimmy Edwards she was shocked to say the least. _

"_What the hell are you doing here Jimmy?"_

"_Coming to get you baby."_

_He grabbed her arms and forced her to get up and dragged her across the hallway passing a woman who looked familiar but couldn't quite place her, as Jimmy gave her a nod and whispered "thanks" to her. The woman nodded her head and looked away. Jimmy dragged her inside and locked the door. Fright soon filled Haley._

"_Jimmy what's going on?"_

"_Well Haley since we are in a hospital I figured I could give you a physical."_

"_No way in hell! There is no way I would ever let you…touch…me…"_

_She started to trail when she noticed the gun he pulled out of his jacket. He laughed at her shocked expression and pushed her toward the examination table._

"_Get up there."_

_Haley slowly got up there as easily as possibly with her hurt leg._

"_Lay back." Jimmy commanded. _

_She did as she was told and flinched when she felt Jimmy's wet clammy, cold hands run up her lower legs to her upper thighs. She cringed._

"_Jimmy please don't."_

"_Don't worry you big baby, I won't hurt you unless you make me."_

"_Jimmy the babies, I can't risk the babies."_

"_Don't worry I won't harm it."_

"_Jimmy you don't need to do this."_

"_Haley I think I do."_

"_But why--."_

_Her sentence ran short when Jimmy's hands went up her gown to her breasts. She involuntarily pushed his hands away, and this angered Jimmy as he brought his hands back down to her upper legs and twisted them. She was sure that they left marks. He then tried to go back up and she pushed him away again. _

_He pulled out a knife and stabbed her arm with it. She screamed in pain._

"_Jimmy! Please! Stop!"_

"_No way in hell baby now just let me feel a little."_

"_No you pervert."_

_He took the knife and circled it around her stomach area and Haley grew to fear. He ripped the material over her stomach._

_She was going to let him until she heard a knock on the door._

"_Haley! Are you in there?"_

_She screamed without remembering that Jimmy was right there._

"_NATHAN!"_

_She knew Nathan heard her, but Jimmy's hand came up to her face and slapped it, hard. He pulled out the gun and placed it at Haley…_

End Flashback

"…And the rest you know."

Haley finished with tears in her eyes and Brooke and Peyton's and maybe a little in the guy's too. Nathan went over to her and she could feel the rage coming off of him, and she figured that the only way to keep him from pummeling Jimmy's ass was for her to keep him in here with her.

"I am so sorry baby."

"Nathan it wasn't your fault."

"I feel like it was, I should have never left you."

"I am glad you did I got to talk with Lucas, and Lucas." She paused noticing the guilty expression on his face, "it wasn't your fault either."

She smiled a sad smile as did he. But Brooke bounced over and grabbed hold of Haley's good arm and made Haley look at her.

"Tutor soon-to-be-mom; is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes actually there is."

Brooke's face got excited.

"Tell me! What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go out with Lucas."

Brooke's face scrunched up in confusion.

"You want me to go on a date, after you were attacked?"

"Yes Tigger and I want you to have fun, because this is what is going to make me feel better, and besides I will have Nathan to keep me company and my little girl and boy."

Nathan and Lucas waved their hands in the air. And Nathan shook his head.

"Hales, baby, how many times do I have to tell you? Two boys, because that is what Scott men produce."

Lucas nodded his approval, as Jake only shook his head at the dumbness of these boys as Peyton spoke up about it.

"Boys, boys, boys, how many times am I going to have to tell you? The mother knows what she is going to have before everyone else, it is a feeling inside her, just asked Karen she would agree with me."

"What would I agree with?"

They all whipped their heads around to be greeted with Karen. And Peyton shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"That mother's know what the baby will be."

Karen nodded her head.

"Yep, it's true; I knew Lucas was a boy to begin with."

"But mom that's because I was a Scott."

"No Lucas, it was because you were my son, but I also know that this little baby in here," Karen cooed to her unborn child in her stomach, "is going to be a girl."

Brooke jumped excitedly.

"Another baby to make clothes for, this is totally awesome! Three babies!"

Karen's head shot up.

"Three? Who's is the third, Jake hasn't been back for a while, and Naley is have one, so Lucas?"

"No, Karen, me and Haley are having twins."

"Oh that's great news."

"I agree."

They all looked at the woman who sat outside the room with the hood on. Haley looked at her quizzically.

"Who are you?"

She lifted her hooded off her face, to reveal someone they all knew. Haley stared incredulously.

"Taylor?"

_**So? What did you think? Total drama with Jimmy, but his character will have no more parts until the (spoiler) court hearing. **_

_**Other spoilers:**_

_**Taylor will stick around for awhile, but who will be happy about it?**_

_**Where does Deb come in?**_

_**What happened to Dan?**_


	7. You?

Chapter 7- You?

_They all looked at the woman who sat outside the room with the hood on. Haley looked at her quizzically._

"_Who are you?"_

_She lifted her hooded off her face, to reveal someone they all knew. Haley stared incredulously._

"_Taylor?"_

"Hey Haley."

Haley's eyes grew with fury.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Brooke's did as well. But Lucas and Nathan were dumbfounded.

"Listen Haley, I know you blame me for Viv's death, but--."

"You're right I do, and that's because it's your fault, now just tell me, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Me? Why the hell would you come to see me? And why the hell would you help Jimmy Edwards?"

"Haley it was worth a lot of money for me to help him and since mom and dad cut me off, I have to."

"You didn't answer my first question."

"Um... do you think we could talk in private?"

"NO DAMN IT! TELL ME NOW!"

"Okay, fine... I need a place to stay because I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Who's the father?"

"Um..."

"Taylor? Who is the father of this baby?"

"Mark."

Haley's eyes grew wide, and her eyes filled with hate and disgust.  
"What the hell Taylor?! Are you sure it's Mark, I mean you will have to take into account the other guys that you have slept with you know."

"Did you just call me a whore, but nicely?"

"Yeah, I did. Now what the hell were you thinking?"

"The condom we used was defective."

"The condom? Okay, but what about your birth control?"

"I um... wasn't on anything."

"Nice Taylor...real nice. I wonder what mom and dad are going to say."

"You are NOT going to tell them."

"You are right, I'm not going to tell them."

Taylor nodded her head appreciatevly. But then Haley continued...

"You are, and you are going to tell Mark."

Taylor shook her head.

"No I can't do that."

"Taylor you don't I do."

"Fine, I'll do it. But can I stay with you guys? Oh wait, you're seperated, so can I stay with you Haley? Or how 'bout you Nate?"

Taylor smiled flirtasiously at Nathan.

"Taylor there is no way your staying with me, and flirting with my husband isn't really gonna get you anywhere."

Taylor's smile dropped from her face and she demanded slightly...

"Well then where the hell am I supposed to stay?"

"I don't know, maybe with your baby daddy."

Everybody's mouth, except Brooke's, dropped like 2 miles (exaggeration). Brooke let a small laugh escape her lips. And Taylor whipped her head around to her.

"What the hell is your problem, am I taking your slut of the month title?"

Before Haley had a chance to respond, Brooke did it.

"Listen whore, I can promise me that slut of the month title has belongned to you since you were like 15. I remember hearing about Taylor James in middle school. You are a girl who sleeps with high school freshmen. So don't bother calling me a slut, because if I am a slut then what the hell are you."

Haley busted out laughing and everyone stared intently to the scene unfolding in front of him, he had this gut wretching feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Then...

"Taylor! What the hell is that?"

"It's a knife bitch, and I am going to slice your ugly little neck."

Taylor had the knife in front of her moving towards Haley, when Nathan stepped in front of her.

"I don't think so whore."  
"Whore? I thought you liked whores?"

Taylor flirtasiously ran a finger up Nathan's torso. Then he snatched her finger away from him.

"I did, until I found something so much better."

Taylor's face went green with jeaulousy and red with anger. It was Christmas in Taylor's face.

"Taylor, honey, what are you doing sweets?"

They heard the voice of Lydia James in the hallway.

Taylor went over and hugged her mother, and she graciously hugged back and when she went for a move to hug her father, he rejected it and blew her off to stand beside Haley. Lydia sent her husband a stern look, then looked down at Taylor again.

"Tay, honey what's wrong?"

"Mommy? I'm pregnant, and Haley won't let me live with her."

Haley rolled her eyes and Lydia sent her a sharp look.

"Haley Anne James, you better let your sister live with you or we're cutting you off."

Haley laughed and then replied.

"First off, it's Scott, and I could give a damn if you cut me off."

Nathan smiled proudly.

"Listen whore--."

Lydia started off and Nathan was about to object when Jimmy stepped in.

"That's enough Lydia, and we are not going to cut off our daughter just because another daughter got knocked up by her sister's husband."

"Jimmy, I just told her that we were going to cut her off."

"So what? You don't get to state our financial state, I bring in the money I decide what we do with it, and I say we cut off Taylor, and keep Haley, because Haley didn't get knocked up by her sister's husband, and even she was just knocked up it would be with _**her**_ husband." He turned to Haley, "Right Haley-bub?"

Haley smiled slightly.

"Speaking of getting knocked up, Nathan and I are pregnant, with twins!"

The room was eerie quiet until Jimmy broke the silence.

"Really?" Haley nodded, "Good. I am so happy for you Haley-bub!"

"Thanks daddy."

Everybody waited for a reaction out of Lydia, then she smiled.

"Whore."

GASP! Everyone in the room gasped as she said this and Taylor agreed with her.

This time no one stopped Nathan from speaking this time.

"Stop! Don't you dare call my _**wife**_ a whore because she is pregnant with our baby. She didn't go screw her sister's husband and not have enough sense to be on birth control. There is a difference between you, Taylor and Mrs. James to Haley. You see when someone needs help Haley is there, regardless, and to lose that you must be stupid as shit, because for someone like Haley to hate you, would take a lot in her, and you can't call her a whore, because she has not. If you are talking about sex, you defiently can't say that. She is pregnant with my, _**her husband's**_, baby. Does that make sense to you? Mrs. James, you stand next to your daughter who was knocked up by her brother-in-law, and then call Haley a whore? There is something seriously wrong with you."

By the end of this little conversation Haley was smiling proudly and Lydia's mouth was agape, as was Taylor's, but Nathan was furious.

"You should leave, Mrs. James and Taylor, because god knows I don't want you here, so that means you need to leave. Now."

The both nodded solmenly and left. Lucas looked around and felt tension in the room so he decided to joke around.

"So I wonder how many guys Taylor has actually slept with. I mean, do you think she's counted?"

Everyone looked at him and busted out laughing. For the rest of the day it was just laughing and joking around. Haley looked around the hospital room and saw all her friends joking around, and she hoped it would be like this forever.

No one knew how wrong she could be.

_**Tada! The 7th chapter has arrived! Dun-Dun-Dun! lol!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Thank you!**_


	8. Sam and Mark

_Everyone looked at him and busted out laughing. For the rest of the day it was just laughing and joking around. Haley looked around the hospital room and saw all her friends joking around, and she hoped it would be like this forever._

_No one knew how wrong she could be._

Haley woke up to snoring, she looked over and Nathan and her father, were just snoozing along. She giggled, then she saw the doctor come inside.

"Hey doc."

She whispered.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Scott, do you think we could wake up these little snooze monkeys?"

"Sure."

Haley sat up at looked at her father and husband. Then told the doctor he might want to cover his ears.

"HEY! WAKE UP!"

They shot up and looked at her like she had lost her mind. She couldn't stop laughing. She eventually stopped when she realized the doctor didn't come in here for a reason to get a new eardrum.

"The doctor wanted me to wake you."

Nathan shook his head.

"You could have done it differently."

"How? I'm not allowed out of the bed. I continplated throwing something at you but that might of hurt."

"Gee...Thanks. Anyway doctor, what's up."

"Oh...um, you may discharge at 12 o'clock today, which is...in about 15 minutes."

Haley smiled at the young doctor.

"Thank you. Hey, my cousin's a doctor, and she's in town doing something, but she'll be in the hospital, look out for her please?"

"Sure. What's her name?"

"Samantha James, I really appreciate this, Dr. Sirus."

"Um...your cousin, she's not from New York is she?"

"Yeah why?"

Dr. Sirus, looked down.

"Well, then I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"What? Why not? Wait, did you move from New York?"

"Yeah."

"Did Sammy do something wrong?"

"No, I did."

"Oh, ok, I...just try to fix things."

"I'll try but no promises."

"Okay. So I can leave right?"

"As soon as you and your husband sign these forms."

He handed her forms, she signed them, then Nathan signed them.

"You are a free woman."

"Thank you doc."

He left and about 5 minutes later a woman with bright blonde hair and a California tan walked in.

"Sammy!"

Haley screamed, and Sam ran to her.

"Hammy! I missed you!"

"Dido."

"So when do you get to blow this joint?"

Sam and Haley giggled.

"Soon, Dr. Sirus, just got us to sign realease papers."

"Dr. Sirus?"

"Yeah I asked him to look out for you, but he said he couldn't."

Sam looked down.

"Did he say why?"

"He told me he did something wrong."

Sam scoffed and tossed her head up, while trying to stop the tears.

"Typical."

Haley nodded and looked towards Nathan and her dad.

"Do you mind leaving us alone?"

They nodded their heads and Jimmy kissed Haley's forehead, and Nathan kissed her cheek.

When they left Haley looked to Sam and blew out a breath.

"Now tell me what happened."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm pregnant and grumpy! Now tell me what happened."

Sam held her hands up in mock defense.

"Well, we were both doctors with busy schdueles and no extra time for each other, but we always created time out of thin air. Everything was going fine, until I got pregnant."

Haley's eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"But I lost the baby, because of stress. I didn't tell Mark, Dr. Sirus, until he found out. We were at my apartment fighting because I told him we should break up because of our hetic lives, which was a lie, I just didn't want to strap him down. And then he told me we could work it out, and then called me a drama queen and told me I was just running away, then I collapsed and he rushed me to the hospital. He found out about the baby, when I woke up he was gone. This was ALL MY FAULT!"

"SAMANTHA CRISTA JAMES! This was not your fault. Nobody could have predicted this, no one. You can not blame yourself everything happens for a reason."  
"What reason?"

Little did they know a young doctor sat outside and listened to them.

"Well, maybe so Dr. Sirus could be here to be my doctor with my babies."

"Yeah, but Haley, they are so many baby doctors it wouldn't have mattered if he was here or not."

"Samantha. I will not let you go around blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

Sam got out of her seat and paced the room.

"But I did have control of it."

Haley stared puzzily at her.

"How?"

"If I had just-"

Haley sighed loudly. Then looked up at Sam. Got up out of the bed and walked to her.

"What are you doing up, Haley James, you should get back in bed right now."

"First of all, it's Haley Scott, and second I was realeased.

"Yeah but you were shot."

"Yeah that's these crutches are for."

Haley said motioning to the crutches under her arms.

"But..."

"But nothing."

Haley gave Sam a hug.

And Sam exploded into sobs and tears.

Haley continued hugging her and telling her soothing things.

"Come here."

Haley led Sam to the couch in the room where her father had slept, Nathan slept right beside her in a chair.

Sam sat down and sniffled her last tears.

"Sam, I need you to look at me and know this was not your fault."

Sam scoffed and stood up.

"STOP SAYING THAT! It was my fault!"

A deep voice from the door stopped Haley from saying anything else.

"No it wasn't."

Sam jerked her head up and saw Mark Sirus standing at the door.

"Yes it was."  
"Sammy, if it was anyone's fault, it was mine."

"Yours? Why in the hell would it be your fault?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I'm the one that didn't tell you. I'm the one who was running away."

"Yeah, but I actually did run away. As soon as Kristen told me I spilt, I was so mad, until I realized that I was willing to hear it, face it I'm not the easiest person to talk to."

Haley giggled a little from the couch.

"Sorry."

Mark looked at her.

"Why did you laugh?"

"Because out of all the doctors I've ever met, besides Sam, you have got to be the nicest and easiest to talk to. Just the oppisite of what you think."

Sam nodded her head, but just as she was about to speak, Haley got up in front of her.

"And Sam, you didn't tell him because you were scared. Why do you think I didn't tell Nathan that I was sick. I didn't want him to worry. Why did you think I cried hysterically when he came into the room after he knew that I was pregnant? Because I thought he would leave. Like my mom, like your dad."

Sam looked down.

"Sam it's okay to be scared, but sometimes letting people in will really make you feel a whole lot better. Both of you."

Sam looked up into Mark's eyes.

Haley chuckled a little.

"You know what?"

Haley went over to the door and was leaving when she turned back.

"You guys must really be destined to be if instead of blaming each other, you blame yourself. Which shows how much you care for the other person."

She winked at Sam and told them bye.

Then went to her husband.

_**I am so sorry for the late update!**_

_**But please review.**_

_**I know there weren't many Naley scenes but I figured I would give Naley a break from reality.**_

_**And who was like screaming at the TV at the end of the finale, Monday! **_

_**I was incredible shocked.**_

_**I had a feeling Dan was going to get hit by a car, when he just walked into the street.**_

_**But Lucas! There is no telling who he called! **_

_**And I can't wait to find out! **_

_**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	9. Wrapping up

Nathan turned his head when he heard the sound of crutches on the hospital floor. He saw Haley walking towards him.

"Haley! What are you doing out of your bed?"

Haley smiled to Nathan; she was glad that he cared again.

"Chill out Nathan, I'm leaving today, so I have to be able to walk out of the hospital."

"Oh no you won't, you will be securely seated in a wheelchair, and then when we get back to the house you I will carry you in there."

Haley's head snapped up at the mention of the house.

"House?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that I hadn't told you yet. My mom well she and my dad are going to move into the beach house, you know that middle aged thing. So they wanted to know if maybe you and I would like to stay in the house."

"For how long?"

"They want to give us the house, they drew up papers. To put the house in our name."

"Wow. That's something."

"Yeah I know."

Haley had her head down and Nathan though that maybe she didn't want to move in with him again.

"Of course, Brooke said that she would take care of you if you wanted to just stay there."

Haley snapped her head up, and it was then that Nathan noticed she had tears rolling off of her face.

"No Nathan. I want to stay with you."

Nathan smiled and leaned down to kiss Haley. Haley immediately responded, until of course they couldn't breathe any longer. They pulled apart and Haley was still crying. Nathan wiped the tears off her cheek. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones."

Nathan chuckled at her.

"Not stupid."

"Whatever, you won't be saying that when I'm screaming at you for no apparent reason."

"Yes I will, because I will deal with those things as long as I know that you've got my beautiful buttons in there."

He placed a hand on her stomach. Haley smiled and laughed a little at the mention of the buttons.

That's when they obviously realized that everything was going to be okay.

Nathan took Haley back to the house. Dan and Deb had already had their stuff moved out of there so now all that was to be done is move all of Haley's stuff from the apartment into the house and get everything situated. Brooke was sad to see Haley move out. But it all worked out when Peyton's father told her that he met a new woman and she lived in Charleston. So he was selling the house and Peyton was supposed to be going with him. Until he convinced him to let her stay with Brooke, so now Brooke and Peyton lived together in the apartment.

Brooke and Lucas made up. After Lucas took Brooke on the most romantic date ever, something that Brooke would never forget.

Jake and Peyton got back together. They are so happy.

Sam and Mark finally got back together and Mark moved back to New York with Sam. They got married one year later.

Haley and Nathan had the babies, James Lucas Scott, and Chelsea Brooke Scott.

Peyton and Lucas were James' godparents. And Brooke and Jake were Chelsea's godparents.

Haley, Nathan, Jake, Peyton, Lucas and Brooke all attended Duke University.

All is good.


	10. 5 years later

**5 years later:**

Haley pulled the last box out of the back of their car. She wiped her face, it was the beginning of June, and in Tree Hill, North Carolina it was hot. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from the back.

"Nathan, it's too hot, get off of me."

"No, I don't want to."

Haley rolled her eyes; she could tell that he was pouting. _'Big baby'_ Haley thought to herself.

"Whatever, what are Chels and Jamie doing?"

"I'm not really sure, why are you so curious?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because they're my kids you big doof."

"Ouch that hurts."

Haley turned around to face him.

"So what do you want to do Mr. Big Basketball Star?"

Nathan smiled to her; Nathan had just been signed to the New York Knicks. He was so excited, he got his basketball dream and Haley got her music dream come true. She was singing karaoke on a dare one night at Duke when a big record label heard her. She's been writing songs since; she premieres at the first half time show for the New York Knicks. She's nervous, but Nathan couldn't be happier. The twins are five years old.

Even though it's hard to think of them as twins because they are so different, maturity and personality wise. James acts a lot older and thinks more about the future than Chelsea does, even though he's only five. Chelsea is an in the moment kind of kid. She loves Aunt Brooke, but mostly because Clothes over Bro's fashion designer spoils her silly. Brooke tries to spoil James, but as long as he has a basketball, he could be the happiest kid on the planet.

Lucas published his first two books before getting out of college, now he just needs to write his third. Lucas asked Brooke to marry his 6 months ago. She said yes, and the wedding is in 2 months before the school year starts up for Chelsea and James start school. They are going to be in Kindergarten.

Jake and Peyton already got married, sophomore year in college, and now Peyton Jagelski is pregnant.

"Well, there are a lot of things I want to do to you Mrs. Scott."

Nathan huskily lowered his voice, just in case the kids sprang into the conversation.

Haley looked up into Nathan's eyes and smiled mischievously.

"Is that right Mr. Scott?"

Nathan nodded his head and closed his eyes as he felt Haley's hands slither down his back.

"Well, you know now that we are in Tree Hill, I'm sure your parents would love to keep Jamie and Chelsea. What do you think?"

"The sooner the better."

Haley smiled to Nathan as she went on her tippy toes and leaned up to give him a kiss, until she felt two pairs of arms slither their way around her and Nathan's legs. She looked down and saw her two beautiful children.

"What do you two think you are doing?"

"Having a family hug."

Chelsea smiled up to her mother, even though she knew that with that smile she could get Nathan do to absolutely anything she wanted. Chelsea and Jamie both had the electric blue eyes that Nathan had, Chelsea had Haley's auburn hair, and Jamie had blonde hair, both of them some pretty attractive little children.

"Are you now?"

Nathan lifted Chelsea and Jamie both off of the ground with complete ease. If Haley had tried to do that, she would have fallen over.

"Yes, daddy do you think James and I could go to Grandma Deb and Grandpa Dan's house tonight? We love the beach."

Nathan smirked over to Haley, and Haley only shook her head.

"We will call and ask, now can you two tell me why you haven't even started unpacking your stuff?"

"We are going to be here the whole summer."

Nathan reminded them after Haley asked them why they hadn't started unpacking yet.

"It's James' fault!"

Chelsea pointed over to James accusingly. Then James pointed back.

"Liar! She wanted to play basketball. She thought that she would be better than me, but nobody's better than me!"

"Way to turn your back you big baby!"

"Whatever air ball!"

Chelsea gasped and Nathan chuckled. Chelsea hit Nathan.

"Daddy! That is not funny, how come everybody is better at basketball than me?"

Chelsea crossed her arms and pouted.

"Awe. Chels, don't worry, I'm sure your mom is worse."

"Nathan! I am not that bad."

Nathan started to laugh as did James and Chelsea.

"Okay that's it. You kids are staying here tonight!"

Everybody stopped laughing and Haley looked pointedly at Nathan and he apologized. As did James and Chelsea.

"Now, I will think about it, but first you two have to unpack. Now go."

Nathan let the two of them down and they ran to their rooms pushing each other the whole way. Nathan looked to Haley.

"Dirty game Haley Scott."

"Well, it's not like you want me to play clean anyway."

Haley smirked over to Nathan. He grinned towards her.

"I guess not."

He pulled her close to him.

"Now where were we?"

RING. RING. RING. RING. RING.

Nathan pulled back as Haley reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Haley? It's Sam, I hate Mark. He is such an asshole."_

"Ha-ha. Why do you hate him?"

"_Because he doesn't have to get fat or cry at the puppy commercial or have to take time off or even fucking have to give birth!"_

Haley laughed hysterically.

"_Haley! This isn't fucking funny! I am in a serious crisis and you are laughing at me."_

"Samantha, I am laughing because I promise it will get better, and it is unfair, but it's not his fault. Nathan would constantly tell me that he would trade places with me, but he would never be able to handle being pregnant because that takes a lot of strength."

_Sniffle. Sniffle._

"_Thanks Haley. You always know what to say."_

"I know. I'll talk to later, goodbye."

"_Goodbye."_

Haley hung up the phone. Then looked back to Nathan.

"What?"

"I so could have done it."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself baby. Now where were we?"

Nathan smirked and leaned down to kiss Haley.

"Brooke please stop pacing."

"No, I'm just really worried."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Baby, you have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? This is my wedding dress we are talking about, what if Haley messed it up?"

"Then you can go kick her ass, I promise, I will even drive you over there."

"Oh my god, they are back in town already? I thought they were going to be in till tonight."

"Nathan didn't want to what and Haley agreed so he let Haley drive some."

"Shut up! Boy toy let her drive his car. He must really love her."

Lucas chuckled, and then stopped when he heard the doorbell. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"I have a package for a Miss. Brooke Scott."

Brooke smiled, Haley did that on purpose. Brooke stepped up to the door and saw a gown covered, she was so nervous.

"I'm Brooke Scott."

Lucas couldn't help but smile as he watched Brooke sign the UPS signing thing with his last name. Proud moment right there.

Brooke grabbed the dress and walked over to the couch. She laid it down and opened it. What she saw she had never expected.

It was a strapless crinkle taffeta gown, metallic embroidery beaded self-belt with rhinestone broach, bubble skirt with rhinestone cluster pick-ups, shoelace back with a chapel train. It was the perfect dress for her.

Brooke started to cry and looked over to where Lucas was coming back into the room.

"No! Lucas! You can't see this."

"Why not? I'm going to see it eventually."

"Exactly, so what's the rush?"

"Pretty Girl? Are you crying?"

"I--."

"Did you not like it?"

"No, I loved it. I think I should call Haley. I can't believe that she can make dresses like that."

Lucas smiled.

"Alright then, I have to go see Skills at the river court. I will see you later Brooke Scott."

Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead and left the house. Brooke smiled then went for her phone.

"_Hello?"_

"You are my best friend in the whole entire world!"

"_Ha-Ha. I take it you like it then?"_

"Like it? I love it! It's perfect, Tutor girl, I had no idea you could make clothes, you know if you ever need a job, I could always use your help at the company."

"_You know Brooke, I was actually thinking that maybe I could give you some of the designs I did and then give them to you. Kind of like a silent partner kind of thing."_

"Brilliant Tutor mom! Listen, I'm going to go try on your dress! Thanks so much, I love you!"

"_Awe! I love you too Brookie Cookie, but I have to go anyway; I think Nathan might throw my phone in a lake or something. Bye Brooke!"_

"Bye Haley!"

Brooke smiled to herself once more as she looked at the dress, things couldn't be better.

_**The End!**_


End file.
